


圆满

by Dionysus_Hel



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Hel/pseuds/Dionysus_Hel
Summary: 孟鹤堂和周九良在一起是板上钉钉的事儿，谁都这么觉得。





	圆满

1.  
打娘胎出来的性别决定不了什么，真正给人安排的明明白白的东西多半到了十五六岁才会一锤定音，敲响接下来大半辈子都要在耳边回荡的钟声。  
不过虽然说是大部分人都逃不过十五六岁这么一遭，但多多少少还是有区别的——民间传言说，分化得早些的姑娘小子多半是一水儿的alpha，等到了十七八岁再分化的基本上都是的omega了，再赶不上趟的alpha到了这时候也都分化完了，剩下没动静的要么就是这辈子都不会再有动静的beta，要么就陆陆续续排队成了omega。

大概老天也觉得omega辛苦，晚一两年给人喘口气吧。

2.  
周九良刚进传习社的时候一副老成持重的模样，十二三岁看起来像二三十岁，新来的孩子看了他这副样子都要琢磨下这位到底是同学还是老师，总之那时候的周九良的外表和眼神都拥有远超于年龄的成熟。  
等到一群半大小子打打闹闹了一两年以后，周九良也慢慢活泼了些，老相的皮囊下也终于拥有了小孩的灵魂，创造了返老还童的奇迹，有点这个年岁的模样了。  
也就是这时候开始有孩子陆陆续续分化了，小孩子刚面对这个倒也没几个害臊的，又新奇又兴奋，分化的没分化的一起总结归纳刚新鲜出炉的几个alpha的特点，猜测下一个会是谁，没分化的到时候都该是个什么。  
等说到周九良头上的时候大家都觉得这人怎么着都得是个A，哪有O这幅模样的。  
周九良倒是觉得没什么差，这事儿自己又做不了主，想那么多干什么。

3.  
后来传习社开了次汇报演出，周九良上了个台等下了台被一个师兄喊了去，然后就这么稀里糊涂成了孟鹤堂的搭档。  
他那时候还没有分化，闻不到这位好看的师兄信息素的味儿，也不好意思问，只是听旁人说了乍一看倒想不到小孟是个alpha，于是也就知道了，哦，原来自己的搭档是个alpha。  
倒也挺合适，周九良在心里想了想。

等到同一批的孩子连omega都快分化完了，其他的去医院查了也说激素水平稳定了，就是个beta了，只有周九良去医院查了也说是还没有分化，属于分化最晚的那一部分人，再等等看。陪他去医院的孟鹤堂听了开他玩笑，说这么不着急的还真就只有航航，怕不是个出了世的哪吒。

到了这时候还没分化，大家觉得心里多半有个数了。师兄弟当着俩人面儿开玩笑说你俩也真是有意思，小孟这么俊俏的是个A，九良倒好，看起来就是个糙了吧唧的小孩儿，没想到竟然是个O。  
孟鹤堂听完笑着跟师兄弟说：“我们航航哪里糙了，这不是好得很。”  
周九良也不在意别人怎么说他，只觉得人家说的前半句是真对，他孟哥生得就是好生俊俏，漂亮得很。

等到周九良十八九岁还是没有分化，倒是先和孟鹤堂搞在一起了。  
周九良也不记得事情的开头是怎么样的了，只记得今天演得好，观众反响热烈，两个人下了场都开心得很，孟鹤堂带他出去吃夜宵。  
烤串摊上孟鹤堂问他会不会喝酒的时候他第一次和孟鹤堂撒了谎，他说会，然而喝了两瓶之后就有点舌头打架，嘴上也没了把门儿的，秃噜出来了一句孟哥我真的好喜欢你啊。  
周九良的记忆就从这时候开始变得混乱的了，他只记得他说完这句话之后看到了孟鹤堂亮晶晶的眼睛，这眼睛里的光就裹着酒精冲进了他的心脏和大脑。

等酒精的作用稍稍减退，周九良再清醒过来的时候他已经被孟鹤堂压在床上接吻了。  
周九良没有分化，身子不像omega那样天生适合承欢，孟鹤堂把他领上了床也不敢依着alpha的本性胡来，只是一遍又一遍地吻着他身上各处，从发顶到唇到胸口，再一路往下，直到压下身子舌尖划到他双腿之间，周九良觉得自己的下身随着孟鹤堂的动作传来了湿润的酥麻，顺着脊骨流向四肢百骸，直要把他融成一滩春水。  
陌生的快感压得小孩忍不住开始喘，觉得不好意思又不知所措，手只好胡乱地推着埋在自己身下的人想要逃离过分的快乐。孟鹤堂感受到他的动作微微抬起头来，比起平常说话的声音听起来含混得多，只是还是一样的温柔，问他，航航不愿意吗？  
孟鹤堂离他那么近，随着说话咬字热气洒在了他的腿间，周九良感觉到自己的身体又开始没出息地颤抖。他想了想决定放下手，想要说什么却觉得嗓子有点发紧，勉强咽了下，努力让自己的声音变得平静。  
愿意，周九良低低地说。

孟鹤堂听完他这句话哑着嗓子笑了，重新把他最敏感的地方含进了嘴里，于是剩下的笑意里就能让人听出来含着东西，臊得人脸发烫，周九良又甩不开面子，只好断断续续地说不用弄了，可以的，继续吧。  
孟鹤堂听话地攀了上来吻他，一只手十指扣住了周九良垂在旁边的手，另一只还是去了他下面安抚似的揉着，说哥怕你疼，咱们慢慢来。

周九良学着孟鹤堂吻他的样子小动物似的伸出舌头舔了舔他哥，心想，疼就疼呗，反正是你。

4.  
没分化即便上了床身上也不会有什么味道，倒不明显，周九良也没有像被标记了的omega一样变得粘人，两个人还是和以前一样照常处着，反正孟鹤堂本来就惯着他，现在也只不过是惯得更加理直气壮了。  
虽然没说但也没瞒着，时间长了眼尖的师兄弟也能看得出来这俩人大概是成了一对儿，可是孟鹤堂和周九良在一起只能算是分类在“理所应当”的普通事儿，所以多半打两句趣儿就算了，说九良这还没分化呢，小孟你就这么等不及了啊？那要是分化了我们还见得到九良吗，你不得把他吃了。

孟鹤堂还是笑，说这不得把自家小孩儿先领回家吗。

5.  
周九良分化磨磨蹭蹭迟了好几年，来得倒有点猝不及防。

那天他俩放假，周九良这两天像是着了凉一直在发低烧，整天昏昏沉沉，基本上除了撑着上班，休息的时候都睡了过去。  
孟鹤堂看他这样担心着急，想着在家陪着要晚点儿再发烧就带他去医院，结果队里一个电话打了过来，说演员犯了错观众有意见，问他能不能来小园子处理一下。孟鹤堂听完只觉得太阳穴突突地跳，但怕吵醒了小孩儿还是压着嗓子说马上过去，挂了电话才蹑手蹑脚地回房间找衣服出门。  
出门之前怕自己回来晚了小孩儿又点外卖瞎吃，去厨房把粥煮上了，再回房间里看了眼周九良，发烧的小孩儿还在睡觉  
孟鹤堂摸了摸周九良的额头，有点发烫，但是比起前两天发烧烧得晕晕乎乎的温度要好得多，他想应该是快要退烧了，稍微安下点心，给小孩倒了杯水放在床头才出了门。

小园子里也没什么大事儿，就是演员和观众一个台上一个台下，离得八丈远也不知道怎么闹了矛盾，下了后台混小子也不懂事，愣不道歉，俩人争得面红耳赤，倒快要比台上的节目还要热闹了。孟鹤堂心里想着要赶快回家，周九良还在家等他，又觉得犯事儿的小子是真的不懂事儿，所以火气也比往常大，知道了事情原委之后领着队员道了歉收了场，找了空房间关了门正准备训人，突然又有个队员慌慌张张地闯了进来。  
孟鹤堂抬眼看了下，是个平常懂事的孩子，也不知道什么事儿急成这样，对方磕绊了半天还没捋清楚该怎么说，结结巴巴刚说出来周哥两个字，周哥本人就从他后面有些踉跄地、跌跌撞撞地跑到了孟鹤堂面前。  
孟鹤堂习惯性地一把接住了他，还没想明白自家小孩为什么看起来这么慌，也还没问出来航航怎么过来了？是不是不舒服孟哥带你去医院？一股浓得快要呛人的香味就直直地钻进了他的鼻子里。  
这是被哪洒了一身茉莉香片？孟鹤堂发现这味道好像是从怀里的人身上传来的，他安抚似的拍了拍周九良，低头看小孩儿想弄明白到底是怎么一回事。

然后他看才看清楚周九良的样子，小孩没哭但是红了一圈眼眶，像是被关在笼子里的困兽，眼睛里满是不知所措的慌乱和求救。  
孟鹤堂心里一动，突然觉得周九良的慌慌张张应该和这香味有什么关系，他仔细地嗅了嗅。

然后他只觉得自己脑子嗡地响了一下，他突然知道了周九良为什么会一副天塌下来的样子了。  
周九良分化了，这冲鼻子打脑壳的香气是信息素的味儿。

而周九良姗姗来迟地分化成了一个alpha。

7.  
孟鹤堂撂了手头的事儿急急忙忙地带了周九良去了医院，抽了血等了半个钟头才拿到化验单找医生，医生扫了一眼见怪不怪地得了结论，激素水平这么高，是分化了，alpha没跑了。  
说完了打量两个人一下，嘱咐了一句，刚分化的alpha激素水平还不稳定，也不太会控制，会比较易怒，也可能对别的alpha有攻击行为。  
说完这些医生挥了挥手，可以走了。

孟鹤堂听完这些反而是安下了点心，他刚才在来医院的路上还有点绕不过弯：好好的事儿突然就被掼在地上摔了个粉碎，还没给人补救的机会，分化成什么就是什么了；现在他这么淡定倒也不是想到了什么好的法子，只是事情摆在这里了，那也就只能顺着慢慢来，这是两个人的事——孟鹤堂现在唯一有点担心的事就是这个，他不知道周九良是不是也觉得这是他们两个人的事。  
但是周九良从到了医院开始就是一副什么也不想说的样子，从医院出来上了车，他问小孩直接回家好不好小孩都像是没听见似的不搭理他，自己在手机上点来点去也不知道在看些什么。算了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，他虽然不知道周九良是怎么想的，但是期待了半天的分化到最后却是一锤子砸了下来，砸的人猝不及防眼前一黑，他也不知道该跟周九良说些更多的什么，也不忍心让小孩现在就非得把自己脑子里想的事情都抖落得一干二净。  
先回家吧，什么事儿都回家再说。孟鹤堂拧下了车钥匙，打着了火。

快到家的时候周九良终于跟他说了话，指着旁边绿色的招牌喊他停车。  
孟鹤堂顺着周九良的手指看了过去，是小区旁边的药店：“是不是哪里不舒服？你现在激素还不稳定可能——”  
他还没说完就被周九良打断了：“你停车就是了，”周九良的语气比起平常听起来急躁得多，小孩说了一半自己也觉得有点凶，顿了顿，强压住了心里的火气：“我刚才查了下，针剂的抑制剂起效快，我去药店买下。”

自从分化了以后他就能闻到孟鹤堂信息素的味道了，是淡淡的红茶味道，好像还混着些水果的清香，绝对算得上是好闻的味道——可是总是让他觉得莫名其妙的烦躁；他刚才听了医生的嘱咐之后在网上查了查，知道这不明不白的情绪多半是alpha易感期排斥同性的本能作祟；可是知道了心里还是控制不住，孟鹤堂清新淡雅的红茶味道现在让他闻起来就像是会点燃引信的硝烟气，他只想赶快给自己打一针，别再犯这没道理的脾气。

孟鹤堂停了车还没来得及开口问周九良为什么非要打针剂，周九良直接开了门冲了下去，多余的话一句没有。  
孟鹤堂看他这样还有点儿苦中作乐地想，小孩儿刚分化还没学会收自己的信息素，这么大味儿，也还好是个alpha，不会出事儿。

8.  
到了家洗完澡两个人躺在床上，孟鹤堂就这床头的台灯看着周九良买回来的针剂说明书，上面说效果和普通的抑制剂是一样的，只是起效更快，需要注意的是注射的时候可能会有疼痛和酸胀。  
他看着周九良靠在旁边皱着眉在忍什么的样子，心里大概猜到了小孩为什么非要急着打抑制剂，孟鹤堂想了想把针剂放回了盒子里：“航航，要不今晚我去客房睡。”他摸了摸小孩还带着点水汽的卷发：“别打针了，吃了药就睡觉吧。”

周九良听完他这贴心的话一点也没领情，不耐烦地冷笑了一下骂了句脏话，孟鹤堂刚要说他又胡说什么呢，嘴就被小孩堵住了。

周九良小兽一样地啃咬着他，比起吻来说更像是在发泄自己的情绪。带着点血腥气的唇舌纠缠之后周九良微微离开了他一点，一把抓起孟鹤堂放在旁边的针剂拆了包装，回头看着孟鹤堂挑衅似地乐，孟鹤堂看见alpha常有的蛮横的征服欲在周九良眼睛里闪着光：“要是分房睡，你是要我出去找人，还是要我半夜往你床上爬？”

9.  
针剂打到肌肉里的感觉倒没有多痛，只是见效再快都还要时间，接受药物的肌肉也有点不适的酸胀。  
但是现在周九良也管不到这么多了，烦躁和欲望在他的大脑里打架，把他这么多年来跟孟鹤堂在床上学到的东西丢了个一干二净。Alpha生理上对同性的排斥和周九良对孟鹤堂的热爱让他也不知道现在该做些什么，只好凭着本能低头磨蹭着孟鹤堂的脖颈，在上面像是讨好又像是宣战地留下一个又一个的印子。  
孟鹤堂被这温吞的刺激弄得下身起了反应，可他还是哄小孩儿似的抚摸着周九良的后背：“今天就算了吧，嗯？你刚分化打了抑制剂过会儿就——”  
周九良听到他这句话动作停了下来，孟鹤堂刚松了一口气准备起身，突然整个人都僵住了——周九良的手探进了他的睡裤，握住了那半硬的器物，弹弦子带着茧子的手上下滑动，指尖描摹着上面勃起的青筋，再划向最敏感的铃口打着圈撩拨。  
周九良感觉到自己手里的东西越来越精神，小孩儿抵在孟鹤堂的耳边又得意又有些恶狠狠地说：“哥哥，做吧。”

孟鹤堂一咬牙，翻身把得寸进尺的小孩压在了身下。

Alpha的身体天生就抗拒一切外来事物的入侵，孟鹤堂沾满润滑剂的手指刚抵进去一根，周九良就已经疼得开始抽气儿。孟鹤堂听到他这个反应刚想抽出来，却被发出声音的小孩儿自己用腿夹住不让走。  
周九良疼得发颤但还是试图把腰抬起来凑过去，让打开自己的手指可以进得更深，嘴上比平常还要不饶人，求着别人还是一副让人不得劲儿的口吻，说别磨叽了哥，快点儿吧。  
孟鹤堂脾气再好也是个alpha，听了他这话倒也起了性子，手指就这么一点点地探了进去。高热的内壁排斥着曾经熟悉的入侵者，因为疼痛而绞紧了他的架势偏偏又像是热情的欢迎，润滑剂被融成了水，在手指的进出中从小洞里流到大腿根，温热湿滑的触感让人脸热又兴奋，孟鹤堂又探进去了一根手指，低下头贴着脸臊周九良，航航这么等不及啊？下面都流水了。

他们谁也知道alpha不是别人，身体没那么容易分泌润滑的体液，这下面发的水多半是人工制剂的功劳，可为爱人准备好的身体无论如何听起来都令人情动，于是周九良也没反驳他，倒是把腿抬了起来让人更方便进去，自己之前因为疼痛半软的分身也因为隐隐约约的舒服兴奋地重新硬了起来，他偷偷地挺起来往孟鹤堂身上蹭，想要缓解下难耐的欲望。

孟鹤堂觉得周九良准备的差不多了才把手指退出来换上自己的东西。周九良感受到对方坚硬的顶端抵住了自己，他无法忽略长久以来被驯化好的、知道自己将要获得快感的兴奋，却也无法忽略本能叫嚣着的抗拒，他试图放松自己缩紧的后穴，下面却在控制不住地微微痉挛。  
孟鹤堂顶进来的时候疼痛和不适甚至让他开始暴躁，对omega来说是放松催情的信息素却让他变得像是个领地被踏足的狼一样不安，他一口咬住了孟鹤堂的肩头，使足了狠劲儿，松口的时候牙印子都带了血丝。孟鹤堂现在虽然不是易感期，可是周九良身上越来越浓郁的茉莉香片味也挑起来了alpha天生好斗的占有欲，只想要身下的人都沾染上自己的味道，于是生生顶到了最深处，一下下抵着早已退化封闭的生殖腔抽送了起来。

快感裹挟着陌生的不适顺着鼓噪的血液在周九良的身体里流窜，微小的电流带着酥麻和刺痛穿过每一寸皮肤和骨头，他张嘴漏出来的呻吟都带着咬牙切齿的意思。周九良把腿抬起来盘在孟鹤堂腰上，像过去一样挺着腰想要去追逐快感，可是他得到的愉悦却跟他的大脑叫嚣着不满，充斥在神经里不甘和疼痛让他恶心到窒息，他知道这已经是打了抑制剂缓解之后的结果了，如果没有抑制剂说不定在孟鹤堂插进来的时候他早就一拳打过去了。  
但是周九良现在还是觉得不舒服，他抓着床单享受着孟鹤堂给他带来的快活的同时压抑着自己一把掀开孟鹤堂，或者翻身把他压在身下的冲动。年轻的alpha在舒服和不爽夹杂的空隙之间想，这个不舒服或许不仅仅是来源于同性的相斥，更多的是他想不明白为什么这个劳什子的性别分化会带来那么多莫名其妙的改变，为什么所有人都觉得这个破玩意儿能决定适不适合在一起。

周九良分化之后突然觉得这个世界都见鬼了一样的不讲道理，于是他也不想讲道理了，他来自于性别的本能一直叫嚣着，让他应该起身把这个给他带来快感和疼痛，像是在征服他一样的男人推开，说不定还应该要殴打一顿，可是周九良拒绝屈服于这样的本能。  
周九良并不觉得自己这样是被征服，而恰恰相反，他决定要征服所有，包括这一直没完没了让他抗拒的第二性别。  
他压抑着心里所有的冲动突然使了蛮劲儿，一把把孟鹤堂推了过去，翻起身来跪坐在了他的身上。小狼崽子浑身发着抖，却把自己对准了那根无比熟悉的硬挺不管不顾地坐了下去，抓住了孟鹤堂体贴地伸过来给他借力的手，十指相扣地动了起来。他骑在孟鹤堂的身上上上下下，小腹被顶得涌出一股燥热的暖流，明明是别人的东西在身体里操着自己，周九良一边动着还一边嘴硬着说，哥哥，现在可算是我在干你。

孟鹤堂笑着也不反驳，说是，航航辛苦。但是他躺在下面却也不老实。  
骑在孟鹤堂身上这个姿势本来就让后穴吃着肉棒吃得更深，周九良每次坐下来还都犯狠似的用力，次次都像是要那根东西撞进自己最深处那个永远不会打开的腔口，带来疼痛又舒爽的感觉。在后穴积攒着的无处发泄的快感让周九良的叫声听起来都打着颤，小孩儿沉浸在欲海里起起伏伏，自己把自己折腾得一副舒服又可怜的样子。可孟鹤堂倒一点儿也没心软，随着周九良的动作直直地往上顶，愣是把自己送得更深，像是非要打开封闭的生殖腔在里头成结，把自己的精液送到那退化了的子宫里，让对方的茉莉香味儿沾染上自己的信息素一辈子都消不下去一样。周九良被他顶的疼疯了却也舒服极了，止不住地叫声里带了哭腔，眼睛已经兜不住了含着的生理性泪水，却还是跟个狼似的瞪着身下使坏的人。  
孟鹤堂从来都不怕他这副样子，手指蹭掉他的眼泪说航航怎么哭了？不舒服吗？那航航为什么夹我夹得这么紧？

周九良听完他这话后穴绞得更死了，挺立的前端流出来了一点前液，他俯下身把自己的东西蹭在了孟鹤堂的身上。孟鹤堂还是没有放过他，又深深地往里头送了一下，周九良被顶得张开了嘴，低头像是要做临时标记似的，狠狠地一口咬在了孟鹤堂的脖子上。

10.  
打完仗似的做完爱，两个人都跟散了架似的，身上多不少不像话的痕迹和几个整整齐齐的牙印儿，看起来都是一副狼狈的样子。  
周九良受不了黏黏糊糊的感觉，走路还走不稳当非要喊着去洗澡，到最后还是孟鹤堂半扶半搂着陪他洗了个澡。两个人洗完回来的时候实在是都懒得收拾一片狼藉的卧室了，但是谁也不想睡这张被折腾得乱七八糟的床。

于是两个人现在倒是一拍即合了，一起睡了客房。  
睡觉的时候周九良还是翻了个身，趴在床上，孟鹤堂也就习惯性地伸手把他搂进了怀里，跟以前无数个夜晚一样。

只不过睡觉之前两个人多聊了些有的没的，比如孟鹤堂说你还不让我去睡客房，现在不还是睡客房了吗，周九良说我说了你睡客房我就过来一起睡啊，这不还是一起睡了吗；比如孟鹤堂说明天要上班不如我们请假吧，周九良说以前上床也没请过假，怎么这回就得要；比如孟鹤堂说你是不是想当个omega，周九良说闭嘴，再问干你。


End file.
